


Girl Troubles: A Joshler Fic

by butitsbetterifyoudont



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, Texting format, etc - Freeform, gonna rip your heart out, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butitsbetterifyoudont/pseuds/butitsbetterifyoudont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh loves Tyler. Tyler cant love josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Troubles: A Joshler Fic

Josh loved tyler. And when i mean love, i dont mean like that platonic love crap. I mean "i really want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you" love. Josh was so deeply in love he couldn't love another, which was not the best for josh.

Tyler also loved josh, But tyler loved jenna too. this pained josh. Tyler needed time with just jenna, because they were on tour and he never saw jenna. Tyler made him ride a different bus. This broke josh. Even though josh has a tough exterior, he has one of the most fragile hearts that you could imagine. Josh missed tyler so much. so, so much. He couldn't do anything about it. Tyler was married to jenna. That was that. Well, murder was an option but josh would never choose murder. Then tyler would hate him, and thats not what he wanted.

June 22 2016.  
Josh missed tyler really bad. The only way he could talk to tyler was through text. This pained josh but at least he could still talk to tyler.

DunHun Has Come Online  
DunHun: Tylerrrrr

Tyjo Has Come Online  
Tyjo: Joshhhhhhh

DunHun: Hey Tyler

Tyjo: Hey fren

Tyjo: so what do you need?

DunHun: people are loving the new video!

Tyjo: Im glad they like it even though we made them wait a long time.

DunHun: Thank goodness we got it out yesterday, i was getting death threats in my dms.

Tyjo: Oh no

DunHun: Oh yes.

Dunhun:Ty?

Tyjo: Yes?

DunHun: Why did you make us get separated buses?

Tyjo: I told you, i needed time with jenna; i regret my decision now.

DunHun: I miss you. 

Tyjo: I miss you too.

Tyjo: this was a bad idea.

Tyjo: you know, the bus thing.

DunHun: thanks

DunHun: do you love me tyler?

Josh regretted the text as soon as he sent it. It was a heat of the moment thing, and he really wanted to know. He will just have to face the embarrassment now...

Tyjo: As much as i can love you without having to get a divorce. 

"Without having to get a divorce..." These words hurt josh. He loved him so much. He was happy that tyler loved him, ecstatic you could even say. He was hurt though. Tyler loved another more than he loved him. Josh was about in tears by now. 

DunHun: Jesus...

Tyjo: Too much?

DunHun: Not at all.

Tyjo: :)

DunHun: :')

DunHun: I dont blame you, you know

Tyjo: About what?

Dunhun: Jenna.

Tyjo: Jenna...

Dunhun: Yeah

Dunhun: I dont blame you

Tyjo: Thank you, for not blaming me.

DunHun: But i do blame her. Even though, i know I shouldn't. Im just upset. And hurt.

Tyjo: please dont blame her. it wasn't her fault, if anything it was mine. I really dont want you to be upset. I really dont.

Tyjo: im sorry.

DunHun Has Logged Off

**Author's Note:**

> hey hope you liked it!
> 
> Edit: Thank You sooooooo Much For All The Positive Feedback!!


End file.
